


I Think You Might Love Me In The Way That I Do

by StormiJ



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormiJ/pseuds/StormiJ
Summary: Lena Luthor finally admits it. She admits that she knows. She knows that Kara Danvers is Supergirl. But she doesn't admit that to Kara herself. Instead, she admits it to Kara's sister. And as she's confessing that she had known for a while, she also accidentally confesses her love for the acclaimed hero."I’d love her to the end of the world and back even if it meant she is who she wants to be with me without revealing her true self.” She pauses. “I see her Alex. And she sees me. That’s all I could ever ask for.”Lena hadn’t realized she was crying until she felt hands brushing at the tears falling fast down her cheeks. Looking up with the expectation that Alex was there, she started crying more, knowing the agent knew what such heartbreak was like. But when she saw who was really there, she froze. Supergirl. Kara Danvers. Kara Zor-El. She couldn’t tell which persona she had on. She just saw her face and knew she had heard everything.ORKara over-hearing that Lena loves her and everything taking a turn for the worst.





	1. I'm Sorry You Found Out While I Fell In Love

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm writing this with really no idea in mind of where it's going. I have so many fics that I have hidden away and I've finally decided to share one. I hope you all enjoy. Sorry if I don't get chapters out too quickly since I'm planning on releasing other Kara/Lena fics and then coming back to this one. Feel free to leave your comments. Thanks for reading!

“You know I know right?” Lena interjected.

“Know what?”

“Who she really is. What she really is.” Alex just stood there dumbfounded. Of course, she should have known that Little Luthor would be told eventually. She just hadn’t realized Kara had finally said something. 

“She told-”

“No, Agent Danvers. She told me nothing. I figured it out on my own. I was blind at first. Blinded by love you could say. First, it was the love of our friendship. I had never had anyone to rely on like that before. No one that I could truly call a friend. And then, then that love turned into more. I wanted to see her every day. I wanted to be near her every day. It’s like I couldn’t breathe right until she was next to me. That’s when it hit me, though. That’s when I knew that that love had turned into in love. And through this, I was able to see who she really was. Because I would notice when she wasn’t in the room. I would notice when she canceled our plans. I would notice when she called in sick. I would notice all the times that I couldn’t be with her, where I couldn’t breathe enough, and I would see that Supergirl was there instead. So, I pieced it together as anyone would. And yes I was so angry at first. I stayed up day and night wondering what it was that I did that made her think she couldn’t trust me. Because I loved her with every part of me. I never hid anything from her. I never wanted to give her a reason to doubt me, to doubt our friendship. But then, I realized why. Why she couldn’t find it in herself to tell me her biggest secret.” Lena takes a breath before continuing. “I am the only one she has left.”

“What-”

“No, Alex, let me finish.” Alex nodded as an apology for interjecting while also asking her to continue.

“I am the only one she has left. The only one she has left to be human with. You and Eliza and Jeremiah are out of the equation. You knew her right away as Kara Zor-El. Winn and James, they knew Kara as Kara Danvers first. But then they too were let in on her alter ego and that persona of Kara Danvers that she worked so hard on, was forgotten once she dawned the cape in front of their eyes. All of her closest friends and family members knew or found out over time and they’ll never see her as anything else but Supergirl. I think she never told me because of that. It hurts me, Alex. It hurts more than you can imagine. But I know it would hurt her more to lose a piece of herself because I was too selfish and wanted all of her.”

“You can still have all of her. Tell her how you feel.”

“No. I can’t. If she loved me back, if that was even a possibility, she would reveal herself to me, for me. She would lose her attachment to her humanity. She needs someone to see her as fragile and human. I won’t take that away from her Alex. I don’t care if I have to suppress my feelings forever if it means she won’t lose that part of her. I’d love her to the end of the world and back even if it meant she is who she wants to be with me without revealing her true self.” She paused. “I see her Alex. And she sees me. That’s all I could ever ask for.”

Lena hadn’t realized she was crying until she felt hands brushing at the tears falling fast down her cheeks. Looking up with the expectation that Alex was there, she started crying more, knowing the agent knew what heartbreak was like. But when she saw who was really there, she froze. Supergirl. Kara Danvers. Kara Zor-El. She couldn’t tell which persona she had on. She just saw her face and knew she had heard everything.


	2. She's Taking All Of Me Eventually

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara won't be selfish with Lena. No more secrets remain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I realized I didn't really no where I was going with this and that i only wanted to write another short chapter to end it. I hope you all enjoy my tired writing :D

“Lena?” Kara’s voice cut in finally. Her hands are still on Lena’s face so when Lena feels a tap on her shoulder, she’s confused. But then she realizes that Alex was still there or rather she was tapping her to let her know she was leaving now. She just smiled and headed off for the labs.

“How much?”

“How much what?”

“How much did you hear?”

“All of it. I was kind of just leaving the training room. And then I saw you standing here with my sister and I wasn’t going to eavesdrop but then you said everything and...”

“How did I not notice you? I wouldn’t have…”

“Wouldn’t have what? Told my sister that you were in love with me and that you are hiding your feelings because I’m selfish.” Lena had been looking away from Kara still. But Kara’s hands pull her chin towards her. “Lena, I know I’m selfish with you. I know that. And I do want to be human with you. But had I known that you loved me back…”

“You love me?”

“Lena, don’t you see the way I look at you? Don’t you see that I’ve only ever wanted you.” Kara pulls her hands away from Lena’s face in lieu of fidgeting. 

“You never told me about your feelings either. You were hiding too.”

“Yes, because I thought me being Supergirl would hurt you more than it did. I’m still sorry, Lena. I’m sorry about all the secrets I’ve kept. But, I don’t want to keep another one. So, yes. I love you. And I want to be with you as whoever you’ll take. Supergirl. Kara Danvers. Kara Zor-El.”

“I’ll take it all. I want all of you, Kara.” Lena grabs Kara’s hands with her own.

“You do?”

“Yes. And I may be mad for a while. Finding out you were Supergirl when you hadn’t told me yourself, that hurt. So, please just give me time to heal that part of me that still hurts.”

“And what about the other parts of you?”

“They’re all yours. I want to be yours, Kara.” Lena grins bashfully.

“Fine. Then, Lena Luthor,” Kara begins all flustered as well. “Would you do me the honor of going on a date with me this evening?”

“I’ll meet you here at eight with that black dress on that I wore to the gala.”

“Ah, how did you know it was my favorite one?”

“See you soon, you goofball.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof im sorry about the brevity but like this is how i imagined it going down


End file.
